Sex, Drugs, Murder  The Lars Axelsen Story
by CopperFury
Summary: Lars Axelsen  Denmark  came to New York City to become a top lawyer, but the lawfirm collapsed, putting him out of the job, and now he's vows revenge on those who did it.  Rated M for Language, Sex, & Drug use. AU, OOCness, NRW oc xDenmark
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

New York City. One of the most charming, awesome, scary, and deadliest cities in the world. They said if you can make it here, you can make it anywhere. That's a fucking lie. I came here expecting to be rolling in riches with my new job as a lawyer, but that went up in smoke when the lawfirm went bankrupt. I was left out on the streets to rot and die, while the lawyers slept easy in their fucking penthouse apartments. But little did I know, they were the one's responsible for running the lawfirm into the ground.

I was out in Greenwich Village, washing windows of cars that rolled up to the intersection of 8th Ave and 14th Street, when one of the former lawyers rolled up in his Rolls Royce. The man's name was Roderich Edelstein, the Austrian man that was one of the head lawyers of the firm. He was 3rd in command in the firm. He rolled down his window and told me to wash his windows and wheels. He pulled into a nearby parking lot and I got to work. He was on his phone while I was washing his windshield. He kept talking to this girl from Hungary about he single handedly took down the law firm. I felt my anger begin to rise as he named off the employee's who got off with nothing. When he got to my name, I snapped. I jumped him and started pounding his face into the pavement. He screamed for help, but the people on the streets turned a deaf ear to the noise. I had his legs in a position to break them, when I grilled him about the collapse of the firm.

"WHO WERE RESPONSIBLE?" I shouted in his ear.

"I dunno," he whined as I applied more pressure on his legs.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" I said.

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" he shouted at me.

That was a big mistake on his part. I applied more pressure, breaking his legs. He screamed out in pain and told me he would talk.

"Who were they?" I asked in a deadly whisper.

"Me, Ivan Braginski, and Alfred F. Jones," he whimpered.

I thanked him and stole his wallet and keys. I started the car and placed his head against the driver's side tire and told him, "I'll see you in hell". I tromped on the gas and ran over his head. I peeled out of the parking lot and flew down to my rundown apartment in Harlem. I took the car to the pawn shop and received $65,000 dollars in cash and an ax I've had my eye on for a while. I headed up into my apartment and headed to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror and smashed it into a million pieces. That was the day I vowed revenge on the lawyers who destroyed my life. They will regret the day, they fucked with Lars Axelsen.


	2. The Murder of Ivan Braginski

Chapter One  
The Murder of Ivan Braginski 

I found myself in the heart of Manhatten 3 days after I killed Roderich. I was in one of the more upscale shops in Times Square, getting expensive suits. I was getting fitted for a new Armani suit, when 2nd in command of the lawfirm, Ivan Braginski walked in to the shop. He childishly smiled at the tailor who was working on my suit. The tailor, a small Italian man by the name of Feliciano Vargas, turned his head and told Ivan he would be a few minutes. Ivan just kept on smiling as Feliciano worked on my suit. I felt my ira beginning to boil up within me. If it weren't for the fact their would've been witnesses, I would've already murdered this son of bitch. I began hearing arguing coming from the back of the store, getting louder in volume.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, you tomato bastard," said one man.

"Yes, you do, Lovi," said the other man, smiling.

"Don't call me Lovi! My name is Romano Vargas!" said Romano, slapping the other man.

"But I like the name Lovi, it's so cute," said the man, rubbing his cheek.

"God damn it Antonio, you say that name again, I'll bust your balls!" said Romano.

"Excuse me, da?" said Ivan.

Both pairs of eyes turned onto him. Romano looked back to Antonio and pushed him back into the stock room.

"Can I help you?" asked Romano.

"Yes, I'm here for a suit I order a week ago, da?" said Ivan, still smiling.

"Last name?" asked Romano.

"Braginski," said Ivan.

"Hmm... ANTONIO! Suit for Braginski!" shouted Romano.

I watched the filthy Russian stand there, smiling that pedophile's smile, as he waited for his suit. This man made me sick! I began envisioning how I would kill him, when Antonio came from the back and gave Ivan the suit. Romano took the suit and went to the cash register.

"That will be $5,764.92," said Romano.

Ivan pulled out his wallet and slapped down a credit card. Romano took the card, swiped it, and handed it back. The sound of the printer roared to life as the receipt came out of the machine. Romano placed the receipt on the desk and told Ivan to sign it. Ivan signed it and took his suit and left. I glared at him as he waltzed out to his Gaz Volga and drove away. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Feliciano's smiling face.

"You're done Mr. Axelsen," said Feliciano.

"Thank you, I'll wear it out," I said, walking to the check out.

Feliciano placed the work order on the counter as his brother rung it up.

"That will be $6,500," said Romano.

I slapped 65 $100 bils onto the counter and took my leave. I got into my new car I had bought and proceeded to go home. Once I had arrived I began plotting on how the murder would pan out. I felt my phone (used to be Roderich's) vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was a text message from that Russian asshole.

_Roderich,  
I'm going to be at Primorski in Brighton Beach at 7pm. I'll be with my sisters Katerina and Natalia. Come on over so we can discuss more business, da?  
- Ivan._

My lips curled into a nasty smile. The Russian oaf had led me to him. I looked at the clock and began getting ready. I needed to leave now, if I was going to make it there on time.

========== BRIGHTON BEACH 6:50PM ==========

I pulled into the parking lot with 10 minutes to spare. I searched the parking lot and saw Ivan's car. I got things set in place for how I was going to kill the Russian. I peek in through the front window of the restaurant and saw Ivan with his sisters, eating pierogis and borscht. I pulled out my phone and texted Ivan.

_Ivan,  
I'm outside the restaurant in the parking lot. I don't want to come inside because your sister, Natalia, scares me to death. And I don't have much time, I'm suppose to meet Elizabeta in 30 minutes.  
- Roderich._

I re-read the text and hit the send button. I peeked back through the window and saw Ivan pull out his phone and read the text I had just sent him. I saw him turn to his sisters and watched him get up and head to the door. I zipped back into the parking lot, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. I heard his footsteps getting louder as he got closer. He rounded the corner and I swung my ax down on him. I hit him in the shoulder. He fell down and I began my relentless assault on him. With every swing, I drew more of his blood. I turned him over on his back and stared at him.

"W-who are you?" he gasped out.

"Your worst nightmare," I said, swinging the ax down one last time.

The blade hit his neck, slicing all the way through. His dismembered head rolled to the side, as I removed my ax away from his body. Without a second glance, I wiped the ax clean on his coat and got into my car. I had just gotten to the corner of Ocean and Brighton Beach, when I heard a blood-curdling scream. I smiled as I drove off towards home, but first, I was going to pay a visit to my drug dealer. 


	3. The Drug Dealer

Chapter 2  
The Drug Dealer

I rounded the street corner and pulled into the alley beside my apartment building. I hopped out and walked down towards the back entrance of the building, where my drug dealer would be. Sure enough, there she was, standing against the wall. Her name is Maria Beilschmidt, a drop dead, sexy blonde German, who's father, Ludwig Beilschimidt, was in charge of a major corperation in Berlin. She moved here to NYC, 3 years ago, to originally become a model, but the modelling agency, runned by my brother, Jens Ericksen, said she didn't fit the model criterea. So, she was basically forced to sell drugs and sell her body on the side. But, she's a nice girl.

"Hey Maria!" I shouted walking up to her.

"Hey Larsipoo," said Maria, grinning.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Over 2,000 times, but it never gets old," said Maria.

"Sure, I need some heroin," I said.

"How much you need?" asked Maria.

"One shot, that's all," I said.

"Let me check my inventory," said Maria, open up her jacket.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Her body never ceased to get me harder than a rock. Many a time I had to take a cold shower to get myself to cool down, but that's beside the point. The point is, she's hot! I would give anything to bed her. Several times I offered, but she'd always tell me, "Sorry hun, you can't afford me." while he flaunted her body. I was pulled out of my thoughts when she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yo! You alright?" asked Maria, holding up a shot.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm fine," I said, taking the shot.

"That'll be 20 bucks," said Maria.

I reached into my pocked and gave her a roll of cash. I saw her eyes bulge as the looked at the cash. She looked at me with watery eyes and tried to give back the cash roll.

"Keep it," I said, pushing the roll back. "You need it more than I do."

"But why?" asked Maria.

"You need a better place to stay than out here in the alley," I said, turning to open the door.

I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, as she pulled me into an embrace.

"Thanks, but I don't want to stay at a hotel," said Maria.

"Where would you like to stay?" I asked, opening the door to the stairwell.

"With you," said Maria.

I tensed when her words made contact with my ears. I spun around and faced her. She looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes and with her bottom lip stuck out.

"You've never wanted to stay with me before," I said.

"Because you were trying to buy me," said Maria. "You could've just asked."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I like you," said Maria, blushing.

"Really?" I asked, blushing myself.

"Really," said Maria, kissing me lightly on the lips.

I felt jolts of electricity run through me as her lips moved against mine. My mind was in a fog, I didn't know what to do. My lips began moving against hers, creating sweet friction. She pressed her body up into mind and deepened the kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance as we stood in the middle of the stairwell. I broke the kiss and dragged her upstairs to my room. The door flew open as we were in another tongue war. I shut the door with my foot and broke the kiss. I pointed her in the direction of my bedroom and locked my apartment door. I waltzed into my room, where she attacked my lips again. In our liplock, we moved over to the bed. I pinned her underneath me and began my relentless assault on her hot body.

I opened up her jacket and revealed her supple body. Every delicious curve captivated my sexual appetite as I began stripping off my shirt. She watched me with her eyes clouded over in lust, as I stripped off my clothing. I had finished taking off my clothes, when I began my assault on her neck. I breathed in deep as sucked on her flesh. She smelled of apples and cinammon. I licked her collarbone, elicting a moan from her body. I unhooked her bra and began sucking on her tits. I tweaked her left tit, while sucking on the right one. She moaned and ran her fingers through my hair. The more lower I got, the more moans I received from her. I finally reached to the top of her panties and kissed just above her clit. She arched her back as the touch, moaning so loud, the entire Harlem community could probably hear her. I ripped off her panties and began licking her pussy. She bucked as I ate her out and licked her clit. She moaned for me to put it in and fuck her. I removed my mouth from her pussy and lined my dick up with her entrance. I slammed into pussy, causing her to scream in ecstasy. I stood still, letting her adjust to my size. She wiggled her hips to signify she was ready. I slowly began thrusting into her hot, wet, and tight pussy. She moved her hips to meet my thrusts, bringing me deeper into her. I began thrusting faster as she squeezed around my dick. She moaned as the friction got faster and faster. I leaned down and engaged her in another tongue war. She gripped my hair, pulling me further onto her lips. I felt her legs wrap around my waist as I thrusted harder and faster. I felt her tense up as she arched her back . I felt her walls tighten around my dick, holding me in a vice grip. She screamed my name as her release came forward. The heat that enveloped me became to much to bare. I yelled her name as I came into her with such furiousity. I collapsed on top of her as kept cumming into her. After about 5 minutes, I pulled out of her and layed down beside her.

We layed there in the afterglow, just panting as the sounds of sirens echoed through the neighborhood. She snuggled up to me and layed her head on my chest and kissed it. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead. I soon felt her body relax as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. I closed my eyes and listened to her breathing. I too began to drift off to sleep and began to dream about how I would kill Alfred F. Jones. 


	4. The Death of Alfred F Jones

Chapter Three  
The Death of Alfred F. Jones

I woke up to find Maria still sleeping with her head on my chest. I stroked her hair and gently moved her onto a pillow. I got up, took a shower, got myself a bowl of wheaties. I turned on the tv and found the news was on. My handiwork made the headlines. They were currently showing the scene of my second murder over in Brighton Beach.

"It's unclear who did this gruesome murder," said the reporter.

"But the NYPD believe it to be the same person, who murdered Roderich Edelstein, 3 days prior to this incident. Tune it to Eyewitness News at 11 for more details."

I smiled valiantly at the news. Alfred must be wetting himself by now. The sound of feet on the floor reached my ears as I turned off the tv. I looked over my shoulder to see Maria, standing there in an old dress shirt of mine. I sent a smile at her and headed into my bedroom and began to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" asked Maria.

"I'm going to take care of some business," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Can I stay here for now?" asked Maria.

"Yes," I said, grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

I got into the car and headed off towards Times Square. As far as I knew, Alfred was getting a suit tailored for his upcoming wedding with one of the former interns. I can't remember his name, but all I knew was, he was from Canada. I zipped down Broadway Ave and turned onto West 45th Street and parked in front of the Armani shop. I walked into the shop and sure enough, there was Alfred, and his fiance, what's-his-name. I nipped over into the business suits area and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Do you think the venue is good, Al?" asked what's-his-name.

"Of course, Matthew! It's an awesome venue!" said Alfred.

"Cool," said Matthew. "Are we still on for out date?"

"Of course we are! It wouldn't be heroic if I stood you up!" said Alfred.

"Sir! Hold still!" said some Latina.

"So, Radio City Hall at 8pm?" asked Matthew.

"You betcha!" said Alfred, pecking Matthew's lips.

Jackpot! Now I knew where I would be performing my final crime of revenge. I quickly strode out of the store and back into my car. I headed down to Radio City to see what was playing tonight. I got out and went up to the ticket booth. I purchased 2 tickets for the 8pm showing of "Wicked". Which was suppose to be the greatest Broadway show in the fucking world, but I thought it sucked balls. I left the and went home, plotting how to execute Mr. Hero.

========== RADIO CITY HALL - 8PM ==========

Me and Maria arrived at Radio City Hall on time and entered in. I had bought her a dress that made her damn sexy, I was almost tempted to ravish her here in the lobby. But, I needed to finish the task at hand. We made our way into the main performance hall and took our seats. I scanned the theatre and found my targets. I had to time this correctly if I was going to get away smoothly. The lights dimmed, the orchestra began playing, and the show started.

About an hour and half later, the show began getting to the end. I excused myself from my seat and made it look like I was heading towards the bathroom. Once I had exited out of the performance hall, I sprinted over to the staircase leading to the private booths. I silently walked up the stairs and peeked around the corner to see the coast was clear. I sneaked down the hall and arrived at the booth where Alfred and his fiance were. I drew the curtain back and waited for the high note of the performance. I looked at my watch and began counting down till the finale. 5...4...3...2...1! The woman on the stage hit the high note, I pulled out the gun in my pocket and shot Alfred in the head. Matthew screamed bloody murder and briefly saw me before I fled. I ran down the stairs and grabbed Maria and sped off towards home. It was only a matter of time before the media got word of this. 


	5. The Bitter End

Chapter Four  
The Bitter End

I woke up on the couch with Maria laying on me. I kissed her lips and picked her up and took her to my bed. I placed her down and gave her another kiss and headed into the bathroom. I took shower and headed into the kitchen. I began cooking pancakes, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Maria.

"Morning," said Maria, kissing my cheek.

"Morning," I said, flipping a pancake.

"Whatcha cooking?" asked Maria.

"Pancakes," I said.

"I haven't had pancakes in years," said Maria, taking a seat.

"Here ya go" I said, placing a plate on the table.

We ate in silence until we heard a helicopter flying over head. We both shrugged it off as nothing and continued eating. After we had finished our food, we went into the living room and turned on the TV. The news of my latest murder had become top news of the morning, but something didn't feel right about this particular newscast.

"The lead attorney for Jones, Braginski, and Edelstein law offices, Alfred F. Jones, was murdered last night at Radio City Hall, from an apparent gunshot wound to the head. Jones' fiance, Matthew Williams, told the NYPD what the killer looked like," said the reporter.

A picture of my face popped up on the TV screen, in that moment I knew, the jig was up.  
Maria looked at me in disbelief, shock filling her eyes, as the reporter went on. Our head turned back to the tv to see her face on the screen, naming her as an accomplice.

"Is it believed these two are involved with the murders and the NYPD are currently working on the case as we speak, we will break in once we have more information."

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Maria.

"Maria, calm down," I said.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? MY LOVER IS A MURDERER!" shouted Maria.

"I can explain that," I said.

"HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN IT?" yelled Maria, running around.

I grabbed her around the waist and sat her down. I began telling her my story of why I seeked revenge on those men. Once I had finished, she nodded, understanding why I did what I did.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"We flee," I said.

Just then, the new broke in and reported more on the murders.

"This just in! Police have founded the suspects hide-out in Harlem. Reporter Kiku Honda is on the scene with the NYPD. Kiku?" said the reporter.

"As you can see, we are currently outside what seems to be an apartment building, NYPD police chief Berwald Oxenstierna has given the order for the S.W.A.T. team to enter," said Kiku.

Panic began to set in as the words echoed in my head. I grabbed Maria's hand and took off towards the staircase. I opened the door and pulled Maria in. We heard the sounds of police officers running up the stairs. We bolted up to the roof. We ran out onto the roof and shut the door behind us. We ran to the edge and looked down, the building was surrounded. And the sound of a the door being banged on, only furthered our panic. We looked at each other and looked back down to the street below.

"You have that shot of heroin?" I asked.

Maria pulled out 2 shots of heroin and gave me one of them. We both pulled back our sleeves and injected ourselves with the drug. Immediately, the sense of euphoria took over our minds and our reasoning left us. I grabbed Maria's hand and led her to the ledge. We both got on the ledge and looked down. Just then the door flew open and the S.W.A.T. leader, Tino Vainamoinen, began talking to us.

"Don't do anything stupid, your life isn't worth it," said Tino, edging closer.

"Maria, do you trust me?" I asked.

"I do," said Maria, tears streaming down her face.

"Get down from that ledge!" shouted Tino.

"Maria, come with me to Valhalla," I said.

Her hand tightened around mine and we both took a deep breath. We both jumped off the ledge. I felt the wind rushing all around us. Then everything went black.


End file.
